


Something so wholesome about you

by onvavoir



Series: From Eden [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ayo/Uzochi, Bottom Sam Wilson, M/M, Steve/Nakia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans come to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something so wholesome about you

Bucky's deep inside Sam when his phone rings.

"Don't you dare," Sam pants.

He can't very well stop Bucky, what with his hands being tied to the headboard and all, but he does glare at him.

"But what if it's an emergency?" Bucky asks, widening his eyes.

"You fucking--"

Bucky reaches over him to grab the phone and picks up.

"Hi, Steve," he says, and he only sounds a little out of breath.

Bucky holds the phone away from his ear. Sam can hear Steve's voice echoing through the line. He sounds pissed. Sam would love to care about that, but right now he's much more concerned about his own postponed orgasm and the prospect of losing feeling in his hands if Bucky leaves him tied up for too long.

"Bucky…" he groans.

"Hush, I'm putting him on speaker."

"--the fuck is going on. There's nobody here except Nakia! You said a whole group of us were going out for someone's birthday!"

"Steve," Bucky says. "Take a breath. You're on a date. She's nice and pretty and she could beat your ass with one hand tied behind her back. Thought you liked that sort of thing."

"You son of a bitch. Is Sam there? I know he's there. Did you put him up to this? I know he's the one who texted Nakia!"

Sam knew that he would regret that, although the specifics of when and exactly why had remained fuzzy until this very moment. He composes himself as best he can with Bucky's dick inside him and clears his throat.

"Steve, take a chill pill," Sam says. "She likes you. I wouldn't set you up with somebody who didn't. Have a nice time. Bye, ."

"Go get 'em, tiger."

Bucky ends the call and tosses the phone aside, snickering. Sam clears his throat.

"Any time you wanna continue."

"What was that?" Bucky asks, punctuating with a deep thrust.

"Nnnhhghhh," is Sam's only response.

*

Ayo just happens to be getting a drink at the bar when she catches sight of Nakia walking in. She raises her hand to wave, but then she sees Steve Rogers across the room, standing up as Nakia approaches, ever the gentleman. Ayo leans forward to screen herself with the bodies of other patrons and peers over their shoulders. This is unexpected. Steve and Nakia seem puzzled, as if they were expecting someone else, or weren't expecting to see each other. Steve blushes deeply, apologetic and awkward in that charming American way he has. Ayo raises an eyebrow as she sips her drink.

The two of them wait a little longer, and then Steve goes to the bar to get drinks for both of them. He murmurs something to Nakia and slips away. He walks towards the back, out of Nakia's sight, but well into Ayo's range of hearing. She grins a little and looks away to obscure her face as Steve walks by, although he seems oblivious to his surroundings. He swipes through his phone, frowning. He calls someone. After enough time for several rings there's still no answer. His jaw clenches.

"Sam, it's me. I know you and Bucky said you'd be late, but Nakia's the only one here and I don't know what to say to her! Get your asses over here!"

Ayo raises an eyebrow. Steve ends the call and fiddles with his phone for a moment. He glances over his shoulder towards Nakia, who's sat at the table contemplating her drink. She pulls out her phone and frowns. Puts it away and looks a little bored. Meanwhile, Steve has called someone else, and Ayo doesn't have to guess who.

"Bucky!" he hisses, furious. "Where the hell are you? Sam said you were both running late, and god, I don't want to know why or what you're up to, I really don't, but you'd better tell me what the fuck is going on--"

Ayo raises her other eyebrow as Steve sputters into his phone. She considers the possibilities for a moment. No one mentioned any plans to her, and no one she knows has a birthday today, or any time within the past few or next few days. Bucky and Sam are clearly involved in whatever's happening, which increases the odds that this is some kind of childish stunt by at least 200%. She leans over to check on Nakia. Still sitting at the table, toying with her kimoyo. No one else has appeared. This is a _date_ \-- although it would seem that neither Steve nor Nakia were aware of it until now. Ayo can't decide if that's incredibly cruel or diabolically clever. Perhaps both.

"You son of a bitch," Steve says, as quietly as he can manage given his fit of pique. "Is Sam there? I know he's there. Did you put him up to this? I know he's the one who texted Nakia!"

 _Adorable clueless man_ , Ayo thinks, watching Steve's face redden to near purple before Bucky presumably ends the call.

"Fuckers," he mutters under his breath.

She turns to watch Nakia. The nail of her index finger is tapping the table rapidly. Steve isn't the only one who's nervous. Nakia has a bit of a crush on Steve, which is no surprise. He's an astonishingly beautiful man, genuine and principled, and his bottom is fairly impressive. Ayo would fancy him herself if she weren't a confirmed lesbian. She resists the urge to text Uzochi and gossip; she wants to see what happens first. After a few more moments, Nakia gets up and goes to the ladies' room. At least there she can fuss with her makeup or make her own angry phone call. Ayo would love to be a fly on the wall, but she doesn't want to give up her position just yet.

Steve shoves his hand through his spiky hair and paces. Ayo isn't surprised to see him retreat to the men's room. It would be charming if the woman sitting across the room from him weren't a close personal friend of Ayo's. She monitors the men's room door. There are no windows, which means no mode of escape, although the thought of Steve trying to haul his huge body through a tiny bathroom window is immensely amusing. He could try to sneak out through the kitchen, but Ayo has no intention of letting him do so, if it comes to that.

The door to the men's room opens, and Steve reappears, looking no less nervous but considerably more determined. He walks back towards the table, but he slows when he sees it's empty. His face falls. Ayo resists the urge to _aww_ at him as he sits back down and stares down into his drink. He thinks he's been abandoned, poor man.

When Nakia emerges from the ladies' room, Steve's face brightens, and he smiles so broadly it hurts Ayo's heart. He stands up, too quickly, and bangs his knee on the table. He winces, but his gestures seem to assure Nakia that he's fine. Ayo can't hear what he's saying from this far away. She would love to know how he's explaining this, whether he's told Nakia what his wicked friends have done or whether he's made up some other story. Whatever it is, Nakia nods, and the two of them sit back down.

Ayo gets out her phone and texts Uzochi.

 

> _excellent gossip incoming_

She grins as Uzochi replies-- _TELL ME_ \-- and thinks about how best to summarise what's happening.

 

> _Nakia is on a date-- guess with whom_
> 
> _femi? t'shan? the one from the club the other night?_
> 
> _Ayo giggles as she types it out and hits send._
> 
> _steve rogers_
> 
> _NO._
> 
> _yes!_
> 
> _how do u know??? r u spying on her??_
> 
> _they came in while i was getting a drink! monitoring situation. they seem to be getting on well._

Laughter floats across the room, and Ayo turns her head just enough to see that it's Nakia. Steve's laughing too. He's very charming once he removes the stick from his butt. When Nakia's not looking he gives her a look of naked and vulnerable admiration that nearly knocks Ayo out of her seat. It's tempting to send her a text, but if Nakia knew anyone were seeing this, she might get embarrassed and leave. As it is, it's nice to see her out with someone and seemingly enjoying herself.

 

> _you ARE spying on her. bitch get urself home this instant._
> 
> _i want to see how it goes!_
> 
> _fine ur sleeping on the sofa_
> 
> _i'll go soon!_
> 
> _for a week_
> 
> _leaving now_

Huffing a little, Ayo finishes her drink and then slides a bill across the bar to the bartender.

"Another round of drinks for the tall blond man and his companion," she says. "Compliments of a friend."

She slides off her seat and takes the back way out, past the kitchen with a wink at the chef. She sends Uzochi another text to confirm that she is indeed leaving and would prefer not to sleep on the sofa or on the floor, and she includes several vivid suggestions as to what she can do to make up for her bad behaviour. After an agonising wait, Uzochi texts her back.

 

> _yes all of those things and i want a full report_

Ayo grins and walks towards home a little faster.

*

It's very late when Bucky and Sam hear the key in the lock, followed by the sound of the front door opening. That can only be a good sign, although Steve not coming back at all would be an even better one. The two of them lie there quietly, and Sam grabs Bucky's arm when he realises, a few seconds after Bucky does, that Steve's not alone. They somehow manage not to giggle, although they do clutch at each other like a couple of children. Steve starts to say something and is abruptly cut off. Sam elbows Bucky in his side. He doesn't share Bucky's keen hearing, so of course he wants to know what's happening.

"What's going on?" he mouths.

Bucky leans over to whisper in his ear.

"They're necking. Oh shit, they're coming down the hall."

The two of them lie still and quiet. If Steve pokes his head in to see if they're home, it won't matter, but Bucky suspects Steve's a little preoccupied with other things at the moment. There's a bump, and Bucky grins as he realises it's the sound of someone's back hitting the wall in the hallway. Hard to tell whose. Precedent would favour Steve, although the mental image of him pressing Nakia against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist is surprisingly compelling. They move off into Steve's bedroom and close the door. Sam and Bucky high-five each other.

Through the walls, Bucky can hear a little movement, the shifting of Steve's bed.

"Stop eavesdropping," Sam says, elbowing him.

"You're just jealous you can't hear."

Sam makes a quiet noise and rolls onto his side, facing away from Bucky. There isn't much to hear anyway, but Bucky can't resist the urge to fuck with Sam. He gives his round rump a pat and rolls up behind him. Sam sighs.

"Don't you have your own bed to sleep in?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but this one's nice and warm," Bucky says, snuggling up close.

He presses his lips to Sam's neck and lets his hand drift downward from Sam's waist. Sam sighs.

"I hate you."

Bucky opens his mouth to press a wet kiss to Sam's nape. His hand slips underneath the waistband of Sam's pyjama pants to spread out on Sam's lower belly. He rolls his hips-- and his half-hard dick-- against Sam's ass.

"Why should they be the only ones enjoying themselves?" he whispers.

"You're shameless," Sam says, but he doesn't move.

"Got any better ideas?"

He nips at the join of neck and shoulder, sucks a little at the skin. Sam shifts

"I gotta few," Bucky adds.

"Uh huh."

He reaches down to close his hand around Sam's cock and stroke it to hardness. Sam breathes out.

"You're the worst," Sam mutters.

"Mmhmm. Why don't you punish me for it?"

He can tell he's hit on something, because Sam's breath trembles a little. He smiles against Sam's shoulder.

"You know I can feel you smirking, right?"

"I got a lot of things you can feel," Bucky says, pulling Sam's hips back against his erection.

"You are so cheesy."

Bucky doesn't deign to respond to that. Sam can dissemble all he likes, but his body's already betrayed him.

"You love it," Bucky whispers. "You love it as much as I love sucking your dick while you fuck my mouth."

"I hate you," Sam whispers as he rolls over to seal his mouth to Bucky's.

Bucky chuckles a little into his mouth, and Sam pinches his ass. Bucky moans, half joking, and after a pause, Sam kisses him harder. He rolls on top of Bucky, heavy and warm. Bucky lets his thighs part so that Sam can settle down in between them and grind against him. He hitches his knee over Sam's hip and sighs.

A moan drifts in from the other room. Bucky pauses, then goes right back to grinding up against Sam. There's another, louder now, and Sam must be able to hear it too because he also stops what he's doing. They giggle and go back to deep kissing and groping. Bucky gets his hand around Sam's dick again and considers his options. He starts pushing Sam's pyjama bottoms down, and then suddenly the moaning from the other room ratchets up a notch. Bucky's eyes widen. He looks up at Sam, who's wearing the same mildly surprised but duly impressed expression. He shoves Sam's pyjama bottoms off his hips, kissing him slow and deep. Once they're naked against each other it's easier to ignore the noise, which… continues. Sam drops his head onto Bucky's shoulder.

"It's kinda hard to concentrate with that racket," he murmurs.

"Give the kid a break. You think it would be inappropriate to applaud?"

Sam laughs.

"I think Nakia would come in here and murder us both."

"At least she's having a good time."

"Mm, true. I'm kinda envious."

"Excuse me?" Sam says.

"I thought you were gonna do bad things to me," Bucky says, and the sullen tone doesn't really mesh with the way he's kissing his way up Sam's neck. "You don't get on with it, I might have to do something about that..."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Bucky flips him over onto his back and pins his hips.

"Oh, fuck--"

Bucky clamps his metal hand over Sam's mouth, doesn't even mean anything by it except that Sam should be quiet. Sam's eyes roll up for just a second, and his chest heaves. Bucky smiles.

"And you say _I'm_ a slut."

Sam glares at him. Bucky leans in close, lets his breath skim over Sam's cheekbone and ear. He settles himself with his knees on either side of Sam's hips.

"I know I'm a slut," Bucky whispers. "I can't fucking get enough of your cock. Christ, Sam, I think about it all the time. Think about getting on my knees for you. The way you taste. Think about you coming down my throat with your hands in my hair."

Sam moans a little from behind Bucky's hand. Bucky gives him the once-over and grins, feral.

"You want that, baby?" he murmurs.

Sam nods and makes a muffled _mmhmm_ sound.

"You gotta be good, though, baby," Bucky says. "Can't have you making noise. You gonna be good for me?"

Sam nods again, and Bucky withdraws his hand. He leans in to kiss Sam hard on the mouth, nipping, and then he moves downward on his knees with his thighs squeezing Sam's body.

He pauses to stroke Sam's cock and holds down Sam's wrist with the other hand-- the metal hand. Bucky puts all his weight on him-- thighs around his hips, pressing his arm into the bed, and clocks the way that it makes Sam writhe and bite his lip. Bucky moves down further and closes his mouth around Sam's dick. His now-free hand pins Sam's other wrist to the bed. He looks up at Sam, who's watching him with fevered intensity and looks like he might be close to coming already. Bucky considers whether he should make him wait and smiles.

Nakia's moans reach what Bucky goddamn well hopes is a crescendo, and now he can hear Steve too. He can't help but be a little curious about what's going on in there. He can picture Nakia up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Steve's hips, and Steve thrusting into her like it's the only thing in the world he knows how to do. Bucky can picture his face-- he's seen it-- deep in concentration, that little line drawn between his eyebrows. His mouth open. Bucky moans a little around Sam's cock and glances up at him. Sam's tongue presses at the corner of his mouth, and if Bucky's mouth weren't already busy he'd lean up to capture it. He's coming apart, though, little by little, his cocky expression giving way to need. His arms flex against Bucky's restraint.

Bucky looks up at him as he lets Sam's cock slide out of his mouth, licks his upper lip. He lets go of Sam's wrists-- red marks around them-- and sinks down again. Sam's hands tangle in his hair and pull, and Bucky lets his head tip back towards them. He gives Sam a lingering look and gets back to work. He swallows Sam down as far as he can. Sam's hands clench in his hair. Sam's hips snap up a little, and Bucky moans to let him know that it's okay.

"Baby, oh god, baby..." Sam whispers.

His dick is heavy in Bucky's mouth, pressing at the back of his throat, pushed by the thrust and roll of Sam's hips. Bucky moans, as much for effect as anything else. He traces a finger down the line that joins Sam's hips and thigh and works it under him. He teases at Sam's ass, which makes Sam's hips buck up again to shove his cock further down Bucky's throat. Sam pulls his hair. Bucky sinks his metal fingers into the muscle of Sam's thigh and makes him gasp. Sam's hips roll again, and Bucky swallows around him, gives him just the slightest graze of teeth along with a heated look.

"Oh fuck--"

Bucky curls his finger, and Sam shudders, coming, hot in his mouth and down his throat. Bucky teases with his tongue a little, until Sam squirms away. Bucky kisses the crest of his hipbone.

"Can I fuck you later?" he murmurs.

"Baby, after that, you can do whatever you want to me later."

Sam pauses.

"Like, a lot later."

Bucky laughs low against Sam's stomach.

*

The noise starts up again at three-ish, and Sam groans and pulls the pillow over his head.

"Jesus, what is that, number four?" he grumbles.

"Six," Bucky corrects. "I'd be annoyed if I weren't so proud of him."

*

At six am, Sam gives up on sleep and drags himself out of bed to go for a run and then shower. Bucky remains motionless until Sam walks into his bedroom with a towel around his hips. Bucky thinks the tilt of his eyebrow is subtle, but Sam throws the towel at him.

"Don't get any ideas," he says, and it's as insincere as Bucky's feigned disinterest.

He watches the movement of Sam's ass, lower back, and lets out a low groan.

"Fuck," he mutters.

"That an invitation?"

"It is," Bucky says. "To come over and sit on my dick."

Sam snorts.

"How could I resist such a romantic proposition?"

"Fine," Bucky sighs.

He throws the sheet aside and closes his hand around his dick, still watching Sam. He clocks the minute widening of Sam's big brown eyes and smiles. He pauses to stretch, back arching, and then Sam climbs on top of him. Bucky rolls his hips to test the weight of Sam's body on him.

"God, you look good," he murmurs.

He lets his eyes close halfway and smoothes his hands up Sam's thighs and hips. He gives Sam's ass a playful slap, smiles.

"C'mere."

Sam rolls his eyes, but he still leans up to kiss Bucky on the lips with intensity that belies his pouting. Bucky rocks up against him a little, breathes into his ear.

"Let me watch you."

"Watch me what?"

"Whatever you want."

He gives Sam a look of unrepentant lust and waits for him to make up his mind. Sam considers, mouth pulled into a moue.

"I'm gonna ride your dick," he says.

The matter of fact tone drives the breath out of Bucky's lungs. He lies there, breathless, as Sam rifles through the bedside table and then sits back on his heels. Bucky reaches for the lube, but Sam lifts it out of reach with a smirk. He slicks up his own fingers, and Bucky loses his breath again at the sight of Sam opening himself up, lip caught between his teeth. Of the two of them, Bucky's the showoff, the one who likes to be seen. He's not used to seeing Sam this way. He can't say he minds.

Sam's eyelashes flutter, and the tendons in his forearm flex. Bucky bites his lip hard. He reaches for Sam's hips, and Sam slaps him away with his free hand.

"Bitch, have some patience," he says, but there's no sharpness in it.

Bucky folds his hands behind his head and lies back with a grin. He drinks in the look of concentration on Sam's face. His abdominal muscles flex, his thigh muscles bunch. Sam's breath catches, and he looks at Bucky from beneath his eyelashes, and fuck, Bucky would happily let Sam fuck him right now. He'd happily watch Sam get himself off. He'd do pretty much anything, and he tries not to think too hard about the implications of the thought He bites his lip. Sam sighs and reaches for the bedside table again. He rolls a condom down Bucky's dick. It's flushed and sensitive, and Bucky inhales sharply

He watches, as silent and still as he can be, while Sam lowers himself and envelopes Bucky's dick in slick, tight heat. Bucky bites his lip. He clenches his hands into fists to keep them off Sam's hips. His right hand is white-knuckled with the effort. He watches his dick slide into Sam, looks up to watch Sam's face, the creasing of his brow, the way his lips part every time he sinks down onto Bucky's cock.

"Oh god, Bucky..."

"Yeah?"

He can't resist it, the urge to lift his hips up just a little, and Sam moans in a way that digs into his belly and pulls.

"Oh god, I'm not-- I'm gonna--"

A second later, Sam comes, hot on Bucky's stomach and chest, shuddering and sighing and clenching around Bucky's dick hard enough that he nearly comes himself. Sam braces himself on his hands as it rolls through him. He slouches down, until he's lying on top of Bucky, sticky stomach be damned. He sighs.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Don't be," Bucky says. "Was fucking hot."

He squirms a little. Sam makes a low noise when he moves.

"Sorry," Bucky murmurs.

Sam noses at his ear.

"Do it."

"What?"

Bucky's stomach drops.

"Fuck me. Wanna feel you come."

"Oh jesus, yes."

Bucky puts his hands on Sam's hips and thrusts up into him, not too hard, just enough to get himself going again. Sam's fingers dig into his shoulder.

 

"God yes," he whispers into Bucky's ear. "Do it."

If being balls deep in Sam somehow wasn't enough to get Bucky off, the rasp of Sam's voice in his ear urging him on would do it. It doesn't take long. Bucky squeezes Sam's ass and drives up into him, nips at his earlobe and neck as he comes with a hoarse whispered _fuck_. He sinks back into the bed.

Sam has to pull away then, has to be hypersensitive, but Bucky leans up to lick a stripe up his chest. Sam hisses a little.

"Shameless," he murmurs, but his eyes track the way that Bucky's tongue flicks at the corner of his mouth. "Now I need another shower."

"You want some help?" Bucky asks, grinning.

"You-- you keep your hands off me for a while, sex fiend. I'm tired as fuck now."

"All that running. Bad for you."

Sam shoots him a look.

"Some of us have to _work_ to maintain our god-like physiques," he says.

Bucky snorts.

"I gotta workout for you."

He's just fucking around at this point, enjoying the indignation on Sam's face-- and, to be fair, the swell of his thighs and the flex of his biceps. He's not entirely sure if Sam's teasing him or if he's genuinely hesitant to get dressed.

"So come back to bed," Bucky suggests.

"Gotta keep a consistent schedule," Sam grumbles. "Ain't easy with you two around."

Bucky feels around for the box of tissues that's usually next to the bed, finds it empty.

"I got you," Sam says.

He grabs a packet of facial wipes from off the dresser and cleans himself up. He tosses them to Bucky. They clean up, and Sam sits in bed while Bucky dozes again. Voices in the hallway, and they both crane their necks to hear. Once Nakia leaves they slink into the kitchen.

"Morning guys," Steve says, grinning from ear to ear.

He drinks his coffee, and Sam gives him the most evil stare he can muster in his present fatigued condition.

"That's right, be all smug. See if I don't get my revenge."

Steve lowers the mug and feigns surprise.

"What do you mean, Sam? You weren't at _home_ , were you?"

Sam squints at him over the top of his coffee mug, and Steve grins again.

"Asshole," Sam mutters. He turns to Bucky. "And you, I blame you for this."

Bucky adopts his own butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth expression. He's better at it than Steve.

"Me?"

His eyes go comically wide.

"Yes, you. It was your idea, remember?"

Steve perks up a little.

"It was?"

He looks down at Bucky and lifts his mug in salute. Bucky winks at him.

"I hate you both, so, so much."

 


End file.
